


Under My Umbrella

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam's father just passed, Blue Balls, First Dates, First Meetings, First Times, Flirting, I was in the mood for spacedogs lol, I'm going to add tags as I go cause idk wtf this is, M/M, Protective Darko, Quiet Adam, Smitten Nigel, Sometimes Adam doesn't know he's a tease, Teasing, cause he's so cute, fluff fluff fluff, more dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Nigel's quick encounter with Adam takes a bigger impact than Darko would like.Now he's got to deal with the love-struck fool AND work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was scribbled on my phone cause I was in the mood for some meet-cute lol

  

 

Mid-spring in Manhattan, New York, Adam sat outside on his usual step in front of his apartment building. Holding an umbrella opened above his short-tamed curls, he watched the drizzling rain grow heavier- observing the scattered by passers speed up their walking to avoid the weather. All the various coloured umbrellas bumping into one another's corners as they did, Adam huffed a small laugh.

 

He perked up a bit when he noticed one man that stood out, one of the only people not only standing still, but without an umbrella as he tried furiously to light a cigarette.

 

Adam stood up and straightened his tan sweater a bit before stepping down and out the gate to approach the stranger, who now was desperately huddling under a tree for shelter.

The rain spilled through the leaves and dripped down onto him through his failed effort. The man grew angrier and angrier, slurring an aggravated array of foreign curses as he threw a ruined cigarette down to pull another one out.

 

"I'm strongly against smoking, but it's bothering me watching you get upset over something so silly."

 

\---

 

Nigel looked over at the young man that was suddenly beside him, the pale thing holding a dark blue umbrella up over both of their heads (though having to raise his arm up a bit to accommodate the slight height difference).

 

He was speechless for a moment, staring at the wide, bright blue eyes and pink cheeks that were damnable under a head of dark chocolate combed short curls. Somehow everything about him from a single beauty mark to a single curl was enchanting. He snapped out of it when he recalled the kind gesture the boy had just presented him with.

"Shit, thank you. Guess the weather is trying to tell me to quit while I'm ahead, hm?" Nigel scoffed as he lit the fresh cigarette easily now, blowing the smoke away from the anti-cancer-stick kid.

 

"To…tell you? OH, well, the weather communicates with us but I'm not so sure in the way you intend. Unless you mean the weather as in things like the ozone layer and the harsh chemicals the smoke puts out, then yes, it desperately wants you to quit. Also…you may not be as ahead as you think you are."

Raising a brow at the young thing, he smiled and took a drag from his fresh cigarette.

"You sure sound like you know what the shit you're talking about so I'm not going to object." Nigel muttered with a shrug.

 

"I like the weather. I study astrology _alot_ and enjoy looking at the stars, experiencing the weather, things like that.  You can read the weather using the sun, moon and stars you know. Up to 12-18 hours beforehand. But your chances of accurately predicting rain depend really on where you are; the closer you are to normal storm tracks, the more likely a halo around the moon predicts rain. Better in winter than summer though."

 

Nigel blinked wide eyed a few times before chuckling as he blew another puff of smoke threw his lips, grinning now as he gave the young man another once over.

 

"What's your fucking name, kid?"

 

\---

 

Adam furrowed his brow at the sudden vulgarity within the question, taking a moment to try and understand if he was upset or just foul mouthed. To be honest he was surprised with himself for standing so close to the strikingly handsome older stranger under his umbrella. He had tanned skin beneath gold and silver hair, his eyes a sharp crimson shade that was somehow soft at the same time as intimidating given his broad masculine stature. He glanced at the brown leather jacket pocket that was open with the pack of cigarettes peeking out as he answered.

 

"My name's Adam. I live behind us in this apartment building, 3B, most of my life actually with my father. What's your name?"

 

"Nigel, nice to meet you Adam, thanks for being a saint among pricks. All these fuckers walking by and the only one to stop a second to help me light a fucking cigarette is a kid _against_ smoking. Irony has been playing quite a roll in my life lately."

"Oh…well, you're welcome, Nigel..." Adam gave a short smile, watching as the man finished his cigarette and tossed it down before stepping on the ember.

 

When a cellphone chimed, Nigel pulled it out and quickly read a text, growling at the message before putting it away. "Seems like I was standing here only to be told to meet my friend in another fucking area. I've got to get going, gorgeous. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Oh? Okay-...my name's A-Adam...and you can have my umbrella, Nigel. I've got another one inside." Adam wondered if Nigel had forgotten his name already, but found himself blushing at the unexpected nickname. Still holding the umbrella out he shied his eyes down from the man’s studious gaze.  

 

Nigel smirked at the adorable reaction and hopeless correction as he accepted the gift. "You're _too_ damn sweet for this cruel world, beautiful. _Doviđenja_ ~ Adam."

Adam simply gave a shaky nod and crossed his arms under his chest after Nigel’s hand grazed his in the exchange, turning to hurry up the short path back inside.

 

Nigel smiled under the umbrella and stared at the tall red and white brick apartment for a moment, taking mental note of the building number before heading down the sidewalk.

 

\---

 

Adam stood by his window to peek out from the third floor apartment, watching as the interesting foreigner crossed the street- far from a crosswalk. Not too far though. Adam hated when people didn’t use the zebra stripes, it always made him nervous to watch. He scrunched his brow and frowned when a car skidded to a halt and blared its horn at him, the reckless man holding a hand up to flash an insulting finger as he finished crossing.

 

Once he was out of sight, Adam sighed and walked over to the front door to pull a stand-alone umbrella out of the tin bin settled beside it. He brought it with him to sit at the dining table, glancing at the other empty chair then back down to the item in his hands.  

The umbrella was a crimson red, a silver rod leading from the top inside down to an expensive custom chestnut handle, his father's initials etched into the side. He brushed his thumb across the letters hollowed in the wood and decided to go back outside to continue his people watching in the rain.

 

Pausing in the archway, he gently situated the umbrella back in its place before shutting the door behind him.

 

\---

 

Nigel groaned as he dropped down into the passenger seat of Darko’s car, shaking the umbrella before closing it and the door.

 

"You're fucking shit at giving directions." Nigel snarled with a short glare. Darko echoed the complaint back in a mocking tone, sneering as he snapped the car back into drive.

" _Bol u mojoj guzici_ ( _pain in my ass_ ), either way it wasn't a completely fruitless mishap. I made an interesting friend while waiting on you."

 

Darko raised a brow as he pulled off the side into the road. "Fuck me, you can make friends? Are you sure you're not mistaking friendliness with fear?" Nigel backhanded Darko's shoulder as the man chuckled, "Not necessarily a friend. A kind acquaintance who gifted me his umbrella after sheltering me to light my cigarette."

Put off by the strange light-hearted tone his usually very angry friend took on, Darko glanced over at him with a straight face. He looked back to the road as he gassed through a yellow light. "Nigel I'm not sure if you've ever heard of it but that's called common courtesy. Referring to a decent stranger as a friend is-"

 

He paused and looked at Nigel again. Now he saw it. The stupid small curve on the corner of his lips that tried so hard to hold back a smitten grin. "Ah fuck...how fucking good looking is he?"

Nigel laughed and ignored his friends aggravated tone. "I plan on returning the gesture, that's all."

 

Returning the gesture? Gestures, when it came to an enamored Nigel, were never as simple as returning a borrowed item. He hadn’t seen _‘love-struck’_ Nigel in such a long time though. It could be interesting. At the same time, it could end up pitching loads of work on Darko’s shoulders while the bastard is so sidetracked. "Nigel, **no** , he's going to think you've come back to assassinate him or some shit. Accept the gift and move on."

 

"Absolutely not. How does a bouquet of flowers and a new umbrella sound? Maybe ask him to dinner? I don’t think he wears jewelry…and being in an apartment he may not be allowed a puppy."

Darko almost choked on nothing, hitting the brakes a bit too hard at a red light. "He's **_THAT_** fucking good looking?!"

 

\---


	2. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts, Dinner Date, and a pleasant walk home.
> 
> For the first time, Adam finds himself wanting to touch rather than avoid any and all contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pushes the goobers together slowly*
> 
> so slowwwwly. *rolls eyes*

   

 

 

The next night around 8pm, Adam was restless. His routine bedtime broken once again since his father’s passing.

 

Adam stared into his closet, the hangers all empty except for his black formal blazer. He pulled it on over his bare torso and gathered the dirty laundry in his boxers before heading out the door. He gasped when he almost tripped on items left on his doormat. A wrapped cluster of flowers settled on top of a closed umbrella.

"Oh…” He furrowed his brow and sat his laundry bag down as he leaned over and picked the two items up. The wrapping around the flowers felt expensive, a dark velvet that enveloped plastic to protect damp flower stems.

He looked at the umbrella now, the top of it black and a note tied around the quality weighted tungsten steel handle, "Open Me".

Abandoning the laundry in the doorway, he stepped back inside his apartment and sat the flowers down to the table before pushing the umbrella open. A wide smile spread across his face as he giggled at the beautiful inside- decorated with galaxies and stars swirling around in winding patterns.

 

He looked back at the Open Me card and turned it over, raising his brows when he spotted the next set of simple directions. "Turn Lights Off." Adam scrunched his nose a bit in confusion but did as it told, gasping when the stars lit up and glowed like hazy sparkles inside the umbrella.

"How wonderful!" He grinned as he started to spin the new gifted accessory, mesmerized by the twirling clusters.

 

When he finally turned the lights back on and searched around for a vase, filling it with some water, he picked the flowers up and removed the wrapping.

"Oh…more?" He saw a different card fall to the table with the flower food packet. After placing the bouquet in the vase, he hesitated before he opened the small flower shop card. Nerves he knew were coming finally made themselves known as he read the words in his mind.

 

("For you, gorgeous. Dinner soon? - Smoking man <3”) Below the words a phone number.

Adam blushed at the surprising request, the flirtatious heart and neglected use of names replaced with nicknames.

 

He pictured the chisel features and smiling eyes, the alluring crows feet beside them under gold bangs that dusted over a stern tanned brow. It was strange to think of someone like that being in anyway interested in someone like him. The man was like his polar opposite, tall, dark, handsome- an accent that raised every hair on the back of his neck with every sentence. To think of those strong veiny hands clasping around his own smaller ones gave him a shiver.

 

His thoughts took over the curious interest, a pressured panic built in his chest at the idea of going out and socializing, a date with a stranger, a date in general. He hadn't so much as gone grocery shopping since he was put on paid leave to grieve his father's passing.

 

This was a situation he decided to call Harlan for help.

 

\--- 

 

("Adam isn't it past your bedtime? Why are you up child?")

"Harlan, I- some...someone asked me out to dinner...I don't...know if I can do it." Adam paced his apartment in his boxers, the laundry bag pulled back in and once again neglected with his new situation.

("Did they now?! That's great Adam, do you like this person? If you do you should, you need to get out of that house and do something, this could be a good start!")

"I mean...he gave me very nice gifts and is very handsome, I felt aroused when he touched my hand, but Harlan-"

("Adam you have **_got_** to stop telling people when you're aroused, I've told you this. Lord please don't do it at the dinner either. Just remember what me and your father taught you about too much information and you'll do great kiddo, okay? You want my advice, my advice is do it! Now let me get back to work, call if you need anything alright?")

"O-okay Harlan...bye Harlan."

Adam sighed and sat down with the phone in his hand, card in the other now.

His thumb hovered over the call button for what felt like minutes. A script forming and repeating, adjusting and repeating again in his head as his heart raced with tingling nerves. Just call him- push past this nightmare step and say hello.

A deep inhale- he dialed the number. He let it ring three times before he hung it up and groaned, rubbing his face harshly with a nervous whimper.

Please let him call back. Please make the first step easier than this.

\---

 

Nigel startled upright from leaning back in his chair, dropping his feet from the desk he snatched his cell phone from the corner of it.

" ** _Kvragu!_** ” He cursed when the call suddenly dropped.

"What?" Darko looked up from his clipboard when the man suddenly shouted in the warehouse office, his door propped open letting the abrupt swear echo out.

"Nothing! Just do me a favor and be quiet out there, this door is like fucking paper I don't know why we even fucking have it-" Nigel stepped over to kick the door shut before hurrying to redial the number.

 

Darko stared at the small glass window on the door, sighing as he returned to writing inventory on the multiple crates piled around him.

 

"So it begins..."

 

\---

 

Nigel rapidly tapped his pen on the metal desk as the cell rang against his ear. The dialing tone buzzing twice now. Three times. Five-

("H-hello?")

Dropping the pen, Nigel smiled, relieved to hear the boy's familiar small voice. He wasn’t too surprised to detect a hint of nerves in it this time. Adam must have hung up in hopes of Nigel taking the reins on the whole ‘phone call’ spiel.

 

"Adam? It's Nigel, I'm sorry I missed your call, my phone's shit."

He granted Adam the relief of letting him believe he couldn’t tell he had nervously dropped the first call. Poor thing was too precious- how was he going to try and date the boy if he also has the urge to adopt him?

("Um, it.. that's okay...I got your gifts, they're very nice, Nigel. Thank you. I've never gotten flowers before, I might need to look up how to properly take care of them.")

 

"I'm glad you liked them beautiful, you saw the cards, hm?" Nigel leaned back in his chair, the loud creak startling him a bit as he sat back forward cringing to himself. Why the fuck did he have so much money but a piece of shit chair that creaks like someone's ripping a loud one? What the fuck is he doing with his money if not at least buying a good god damned chair?

Darko came in with a hand held up for Nigel to ignore him as he started flipping through papers. Nigel shot a short glare at him as he listened to Adams response.

 

("Yes, the stars glow in the dark, it's so pretty. It’s amazing, I’ve never seen an umbrella like it. Thank you so much. And...um, and the other card...I...I can go out to eat tomorrow, if that's alright with you.")

"Yeah?” Nigel beamed, his heart skipping in enthusiasm, “-Dinner tomorrow? Sounds perfect!"

Darko snapped his eyes over to the man and shook his head violently as he rapped his knuckles against the clipboard in hand, mouthing _'NO'_ to him as Nigel simply flipped him the bird.

"I'll pick you up around 7, is that good?"

("Oh, okay...my bed time is usually 8 but I haven't been able to sleep lately, so that's fine. Goodbye Nigel.")

 

Nigel grinned and said goodbye, hanging up and biting his lip as he slammed a loud fist to the table in victory. How cute, a _bedtime_!

“I fucking told you the gifts would work! Ha!”

 

"You _rat_ fucking bastard, you're going to leave me to this shit inventory alone, Nigel!? It'll take me another day without you, not that you do much in the first place!"

"You're jealous because I've got a date and you've got divorce papers on the way."

Darko glared at Nigel, "And you didn't finish signing your own a few months ago? Hypocritical cunt."

"Details, details. Small insignificant cheating whore filled details. You live, you learn, you move the _fuck_ on."

 

" **Amen** , brother."

 

\---

 

Adam opened the door to see Nigel standing suavely in the hall, his hands in his pockets and wearing a black on black suit ensemble. The thick build and fit physique was bolstered tenfold in the dark tailored outfit- making every handsome feature of his ten times more intimidating somehow with his tall broad stature.

He had done only one load of laundry earlier in the day to prepare for the date, so he had settled with his usual tan sweater over his collared plaid shirt and blue jeans. Now that he faced what could be considered a supermodel dressed for a formal event- Adam wondered if he had misunderstood the plans for the night out. The man’s cunning smirk and smiling eyes enthralled him momentarily before that alluring accent snapped him back to reality.

 

"Hello gorgeous, ready to go?"

"Y-yes. Do I need to bring anything?"

Nigel chuckled, "Just you, and maybe your fancy new umbrella in case it rains."

"Oh! It's going to, I checked actually. I've got it here-" Adam leaned over and picked the item from the tin bin. He blinked in hesitation when Nigel turned to hold his arm out, recognizing the gesture as an invitation to wrap his arm into the friendly embrace. Pushing past his nerves, he shied his eyes down and took his arm. Instead of immediate anxious regret, he was startled at how rigid the muscles beneath luxurious sleeves felt.  

Now he didn’t want to let go. Which was…quite a new experience for Adam.

Nigel gave a quick flirtatious wink and grinned as he noticed the slight gasp the boy gave when he felt his arm. Damn, he was cute.

"Wonderful, we get to put it to use tonight then."

 

\---

 

Nigel furrowed his brow with a bit in concern when Adam wouldn't stop fidgeting, the boy tapping repeatedly on his thigh as they waited shortly in line to be seated.

 

When they sat and ordered drinks, a water and a whiskey, he noticed Adam’s attention was locked on the items spread among the table. The wrapped silverware, a small closed black booklet menu, and the lit candle- it's flame flickering between them in the dim restaurant.

"Did I make a poor choice to dine?"

Adam broke his distraction and looked at the man, his expression worried and studious. "Oh, no, I’m just not…fantastic with these sorts of things. Crowded places and stuff. I hope you understand. Just, nerves. I get panicky and overwhelmed easy. I’m sorry if I appear distant…I don’t mean to seem impolite."

 

Nigel smiled, understanding the poor thing’s distress. Can’t have that on a first date, absolutely not, not with this lovely walking specimen. "Of course not gorgeous, here, pick something, anything you want and we can take it to-go. That way we can get you out of here. How does eating in the park sound? No crowds at the park this late, right?"

Adam parted his lips in surprise, stunned that he was so willing to adjust his plans in order to accommodate his discomfort.

"That sounds wonderful Nigel, I… thank you. Do they um…do they have Mac and Cheese?"

 

\---

 

Nigel had shed his suit jacket and wrapped it up to set next to him on the bench, Adam sitting beside him peeling the lid off of his Alfredo. He took a bite of his Cajun sausage and shells before setting it in his lap. With a smirk, he watched Adam twist and lift the pasta to his lips, a small little noise muffled from his mouth when a piece dropped between his thighs.

The poor thing looked down disheartened for a second before he resuming eating.

"I take it you like it? Good substitute for the almighty mac & cheese, hm?"

 

Adam nodded and swallowed before speaking, "I really only eat Macaroni and cheese. Veggies, chicken. I have a particular sensitivity to strong tastes and textures that are too bold or strange for me. I was happy you ordered me their cheesy pasta. Thank you for buying it for me, Nigel. It's really good, better than my dinners."

Nigel eyed him curiously, letting the interesting info take a tab for further questioning later. He chuckled as he reached out and wiped a bit of cheese from the corner of Adam's lips. The boy gasped at the touch, freezing for the brief moment as the finger left his face.

 

"For such a tidy young thing, you sure are a mess, gorgeous. It's damning how cute it is." Nigel said with a chuckle.

Adam blushed and stared at Nigel’s profile, the man facing forward to look out at the trees as he casually licked the sauce from his thumb, his crimson gaze glancing back to him after a moment. His spine straightened a bit as he felt his blood rush down to where he knew was so very not a good place for their first date.

"Nigel-" Adam paused when he heard Harlan’s warning in his head, to not say everything on his mind.

"Hm?" Nigel raised a brow when he spotted the rose blush formed over his creamy pale cheeks. What a beautiful sight to see- he was going to have to fluster the boy as often as possible to keep that endearing scarlet on his face 24/7.

"N-nothing...I should be getting home though. You don’t have to drive me, it’s not far and I enjoy walking through the park. I had a really great time though, Nigel. I really did. You were so kind to abandon the restaurant just for me…no one’s done that for me before. They usually get upset and say I was being rude…"

"Of course, darling, I've kept you up long enough. I’m glad you didn’t mind the late hour so close to your bedtime. Anyone who’d rather you be uncomfortable on a dinner date doesn’t deserve to be on a date with you in the first place, just to state my opinion on that. I'd like to walk you, actually, if you’d take my company? I wouldn’t feel happy to send you off like that."

Adam gave a shaky nod before they gathered their things and headed down the pathway.

It was exciting to hear the concern from the man, a jittery feeling in his chest was doubled when Nigel gently took his hand so delicately without a word.

Unexpected, sweet, and overall…a startling rugged touch.

Rough palms and soft long fingers with defined veins that showed age and strength, weathered but cared for. Adam couldn’t help but give a brief squeeze in the embrace. Nigel felt the little grasp and smiled to himself, giving a firm but careful grip in return.

 

The small gasp from the boy brought a grin to his face now.

God DAMMIT he’s adorable.

\---


	3. Down to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darko stepped into the office and pulled a sheet of paper from the file bin, turning to leave but stopped in the doorway. He twisted to look at Nigel in the chair, the man focused far too hard at something under the table. Absorbed in whatever thoughts that were in his head, it was like a big warning sign for Darko to step in. Of course. 
> 
> "...what's this? Sulking? The boy realize you're a dysfunctional psychopath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is chewing on watermelon to cure my hangover*
> 
> I'm sorry if this is a bit of a short chapter.

 

 

 

 

Halfway there it began to drizzle again, the two of them standing under Adam’s new umbrella. Nigel smiled at the sweet way Adam kept looking up at the design inside.

He held the gate open for Adam when they got to the building. It wasn’t too long of a walk and the rain hadn’t gotten worse than a simple downpour. Of course, he couldn’t help but sneak a glance to the young man’s fitted blue jeans as he was thanked for holding the gate…definitely fitted.

Following Adam up the stairs, he snapped his eyes up to the gorgeous face that turned to him and smirked - hoping he hadn't caught him staring so low.

Shit, did he catch him? That's not a smile.

 

Adam frowned and looked out at the rain. "Oh, Nigel, you left your umbrella in your car at the park...now you're right back where you started again."

Nigel huffed a short laugh, wild relief, "I'll be fine, gorgeous, it's just drizzling."

They stood in silence for a second before Adam finished thinking. He knit his brows and looked over the man's thick chest shielded by the tailored suit, down to his pocketed hands to avoid staring as he offered a solution.

"It'll rain harder on your way...would you like to come inside and wait for it to stop?"

 

\---

 

Nigel looked around at the tidy apartment, the neutral colored furnishings practically identical the boy's outfit choices. The entire home was spotless and dust free, well organized yet still cozy. He sat on the couch with Adam and they talked, simple conversation about their interests- mostly Nigel listening to adventurous facts he had no fucking clue about or how he would ever put to use.

Nonetheless, he loved the way the boy seemed to boast when informing him with such extravagant things. It was like watching a child retell an exciting string of events about an thrilling day at the fair.

He certainly was eccentric. Odd, but excitable. God damned beautiful, he couldn't believe he was 23- he looked like he was fresh out of fucking high school. The more Nigel paid attention to the smaller things the more he noticed Adam seemed to be holding down a panic attack. Fuck, was he that intimidating? Maybe Darko was right and the kid is afraid of him, deep down. That...would be an unfortunate thing to learn on a second date.

 

"God almighty, where do you find the time to learn all these things?"

Adam stopped and shrugged shyly, realizing he had been going on and on. He gripped his hand with the other to try and ground himself.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I talk a lot when I'm excited about something. I haven't had anyone to talk to since my dad died, and my friend Harlan only wants to talk about women and work. Neither of which are interesting to me."

 

Nigel raised his brows at that. Ok, so good news is the boy isn't fond of women. Bad news he may be in mourning and you're a jackass for trying to get to that glorious tush. Let's spin the wheel, Nigel.  "I'm sorry dear, that's terrible, when did he pass?"

 

"Two months ago, I didn't want to stop working, after a while they told me I needed to take a month off for legal reasons. I guess they're right in being cautious. I've got this month to myself, so I've been keeping myself busy with the stars and my books." Adam’s hand began tapping on his thigh once again, Nigel noticed with a frown.

 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry to hear that, Adam. It breaks my heart for you. I must come off as a brute intruding in your life at such a time."

Adam looked at Nigel, "No, you've actually comforted me…Nigel. Please don’t feel that way. I really like…I liked meeting you, and spending time with you today. It's...it's nice."

 

"Is that so? Well I'm glad I could be there for you, gorgeous. I hope dinner and the park went well enough to grant me the honour of being a distraction again?"

 

Adam smiled and rubbed his knees a bit to keep himself calm. His chest warmed at the implication, ‘being a distraction again’. Another distraction must mean another date with the man. This was new- exciting, and flattering to Adam, but he wasn't happy with waiting for people to play guessing games over his behaviors. Meeting knew people always had an awful period of time that varied by how bold the person was. Then they’d finally ask the question. It was mind-numbingly monotonous and always drove a wedge between the connections he had hoped to make with them. Instead of waiting, Adam decided to get it out of the way now so he wouldn't have to deal with the rejection of wasted time.

 

"I'd like that a lot...Nigel. I do feel like I should tell you something though. I don't think it's a big deal but some neurotypicals would rather know so they aren't caught off guard..."

 

\---

Darko stepped into the office and pulled a sheet of paper from the file bin, turning to leave but stopped in the doorway. He twisted to look at Nigel in the chair, the man focused far too hard at something under the table. Absorbed in whatever thoughts that were in his head, it was like a big warning sign for Darko to step in. Of course.

 

"...what's this? **_Sulking_**? The boy realize you're a dysfunctional psychopath?"

 

Nigel snapped his eyes up when he finally noticed Darko was even in the room with him-  "First of all, I'm fully functional. What the fuck do you want? I'm taking a break."

 

Darko furrowed his brow and cautiously stepped around. Had he been so absorbed in whatever it was that he didn’t fucking notice him come in? Now his interest was piqued. Nigel snarled at him to go away as he closed a book face down in his lap. The sound of it snapping shut was audible enough for Darko to realize he had been reading something apparently secretive.

 

"Uh-uh, what is it?!" Darko began wrestling with him, the chair creaking as it tipped a bit and rolled into the wall. "Fuck out of here, cunting bastard!" Nigel shouted against the brash hand pushing his jaw up and away to grab at the item.

Finally snatching the book from him, Darko backed away a fast few steps to avoid the man's swatting hand.

"Life with a partner or spouse with Asperger’s Syndrome? The boy has AS?"

"To a degree yes, do you **fucking** mind?" Nigel seized it back and sat in his seat again, flipping through to find his place with a huff.

"That's nothing you need to hide from me, what the fuck do you take me for, a heartless cunt? Look- I'll even help you out with the first step, which is don't fucking act like it's a dark secret, you might offend him and scare him off." Darko leaned his hip on the desk, a small understanding smirk curved on his lips when he saw how Nigel seemed to have a tinge of red on his cheeks.

He wondered if it was from the tousle, his temper, or embarrassment. Knowing Nigel though- he knew the man wasn't embarrassed for the boy.

He was embarrassed for himself; that he knew nothing about the condition. Mr. _Know-it-all_ didn't know it _all_. Another task added to Darko's work load; courtesy of Nigel and Space Boy.

 

"Wow, Darko the fucking expert all the sudden? I'm _not_ hiding it, I just don't need you or any of those other slimy FUCKING CUNTS in _**my** _ god damn business."

Here comes the temper part then.

"Understandable. I'm no expert but I do know more than you, my sister's boy has it. Bad-ass little fucker he is, scholarships out the wazzoo." Darko knew Nigel would retaliate any offered help from him, but he knew how to work with his picky personality.

All he had to do was go right on ahead and say what he had to say. Meanwhile he’d have to ignore the sarcastic insults that would surely be thrown back in response. As long as the pridefully rude bastard heard him he was content with their poor communication skills.

 

"My nephew was at his happiest when people showed him patience. He liked to have space, time, and to be given the chance to make decisions on his own. Without pressure. A down to earth climate and calm company could do fucking wonders. So he wouldn’t get overloaded with bullshit y'know?" Darko paused when he saw the sharp glare on Nigel's face soften a bit in thought.

 

Now Darko felt a little gross and sappy, so, time to get a shot in and get the hell out of there before it turned into a counseling session.

"- and let me tell you my friend- you're basically the opposite of all those things. So, either get some anger management or give up now."

Nigel raised a brow and watched Darko leave, leaning back in the chair to continue reading. The squeak of its strain was like knives on a chalkboard to him. Maybe that fucking chair was the root cause of his temper issues.

"...I can be calm." Nigel muttered under his breath as he threw his legs back on top of the desk. He kicked the file bin to the ground as he huffed. Papers fluttered to the floor after crashing from the table.

 

"See? Down to earth."

 ---

 

Nigel took Adam on another date in the middle of the day. Deciding to simply go out for lunch, Adam was relieved it wasn't anything fancy or crowded.

 

Nigel picked a quiet coffee shop in a less populated area of the city, glad to see how pleased the boy was when they arrived. His plan was to hopefully get Adam a snack he would actually like after learning he didn't stray much from his usual meals. Luckier than Hell, he found the young man could handle pastries- without filling or toppings. Adam was elated to try the customized treat, excited over its flakey soft texture and warm crispy dough.

Watching Adam eat the treat, Nigel could swear he fell another whole level of smitten towards the boy when he was given a wide blushing smile, pink perfectly bowed lips coated in golden crumbs.

It was basically a butterless croissant Nigel had ordered for him and it was the like striking gold- for both of them.

 

\---

 

The next date, Adam picked. A nature walk through the park in the late afternoon was just what he needed after a sleepless night. Especially with the handsome Romanian at his side, he felt his nerves tingling under his skin each time their shoulders brushed against one another. While they talked and walked, glances and sweet smiles lingered for longer and longer amounts of time.

 

This also happened to be the day that every violently brutal or deplorably despicable thing Nigel has done in his whole life to earn his status as an alpha male in the world of crime has become null and void.

One thing that could never be brought to the light of conversation in this lifetime, especially to Darko.

Adam smiled wide and giggled, watching Nigel as the man stroked a baby raccoon that had bravely left it’s family to approach them when they sat on a bench for a break.

“I think he likes you Nigel!”

“…as long as it doesn’t bite me, I think I like him too.”

\---

 

For another date, Nigel joined Adam on a trip to the library. He spent about twenty minutes struggling to get himself a library card while Adam browsed around with his own account already having been established long ago. Why the fuck do they need a last name? Social security number? What the fuck is this, a place for book loans or home loans?

After trading his life story for a flimsy laminated card, he went to pick his books. Adam had insisted they break apart for the last bit of exploring they did, wanting privacy in his final searching efforts.

When the two finished, Nigel watched the boy blush as he placed his selected books on the checkout counter. He raised a brow at the three, all on learning Romanian- for beginners and up. This delightful young thing was planning on learning a whole new language to connect better with him.  Could this end up being serious?

 

To answer his own question, he realized just what he himself had picked out. He cleared his throat and placed his books beside Adam's and peeked over at him for a reaction.

A happy grin spread across Adam's lips as he looked from the small stack of star-gazing books up to Nigel's face.

“You got star maps!” He shouted excitedly. The woman behind the counter punching in their information hushed him and he covered his mouth with an embarrassed squeak.

 

Yup. He could stare at this adorable, loveable, innocent fucking creature for the rest of his life.

 

\---


End file.
